Digital systems and devices which provide services to elderly clients are available from a number of companies. For example, Independa™, of San Diego, Calif., provides services to enable organizations and individuals to cost-effectively help the elderly remain independent longer by providing social engagement, medication and appointment reminders, and wireless health and safety monitoring. These features may be provided using a system which includes a TV or tablet computer located in the elder person's home. Aspects of this system are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0179485 “Systems and Methods for Integrated Care Management” to Saneii.
A tablet computer, such as an Apple™ iPad™, is a one-piece mobile computer which uses a touch screen as the primary means of control. Tablet computers typically connect to the Internet using wireless communications technologies, such as WiFi or cellular data communications. Tablet computers can use “apps” to provide many different functions. For example, the RxmindMe™ Prescription/Medicine Reminder and Pill Tracker of Walgreens Co., 200 Wilmot Road Deerfield, Ill. 60015, is a prescription reminder that uses multitasking to alert the user when they need to take a prescription. It allows the user to enter all their prescriptions, setup reminders, and track when they have taken them.
In order to track whether users are taking their medication, a pillbox can be wired with sensors to create a “smart pillbox”, as described in the article, “ORCATECH Living Laboratory”, AARP Bulletin, pp. 16-17 (April 2012).
It is known to provide portable registration devices to assist in remote health care, as described in EP 2219515 “Method and System for Providing Remote Healthcare”.
It is known to use RFID technology to identify storage containers, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,258,961 “RFID Reader Enclosure and Man-O-War RFID Reader System”.
However, there remains a need in the art for improvements in the above-discussed technologies.